<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Girl In The World by girlycards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835051">Only Girl In The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards'>girlycards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pegging, Written by Request, might come back and edit at a later date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlycards/pseuds/girlycards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Begging and Pegging</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Girl In The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Make like it’s 2010 and choose fanfiction titles like you’re making AMVs, and catholic imagery making an appearance in my alutegra fics yet again? It’s more likely than you think!<br/>Actually, though  what that means is this was playing on the radio whilst I was driving to and from work, and I was finally hit by a one-shot concept based on a vague suggestion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as she was his master, he was her servant. But such an arrangement could never be simple—further complicated that she could take, and yet be so giving. And Alucard, for all he was proud, was not a foolish creature. He would only take as much as she would give him. But that would not prevent him from begging, that she would take favor on him.</p><p>Perhaps that made it simple in Integra’s mind. If not for desire, that this was merely an exchange of power. An act to display dominance and control. Blonde hair tucked behind her ears in a desperate attempt to keep it from falling forward, and suit jacket and gloves set aside but blouse somehow still remaining unwrinkled, ever the professional.</p><p>And here he was, bare and beneath her, watching where she sat where his legs were open to her. The most powerful creature willing his body to remain whole as her hand ran across her chest. He could melt into her touch—and quite literally. What her other hand was doing was far more torturous though—slick and breaching and for a moment—<em>everything</em>.</p><p>“Please, master.”</p><p>“Beg.”</p><p>An order he would willingly follow, “Master, please.”</p><p>Integra removed her fingers, “Be specific.”</p><p>“Please, fuck me.”</p><p>And a request Integra would not outright deny, but did not require an immediate commitment to follow, and she instead returned her hand to touch Alucard in a different way, his cock surprisingly warm in her hand as she wrapped her hand around it. Alucard hissed in response, desperately trying to stay still per Integra’s request—not an order, but he would follow anyway. Because Integra wanted it, and if that was not enough motivation, that the reward would be great. Integra paused, sitting back, considering whether to continue teasing Alucard or to reward him for his obedience.</p><p>Integra retrieved something from the small towel where the bottle of lube had previously been retrieved, bringing the red silicone toy into view. And Alucard did shift in response, making a soft whining sound of urgency.</p><p>“I thought I requested you not move.”</p><p>“How could I follow such an order—when I know my beautiful, gorgeous master is going to fuck me?”</p><p>“Presuming? Falling into temptation?”</p><p>“Are you going to deliver me from evil?” Alucard teased, “Is carnal desire not the greatest of sins?”</p><p>“Pardoning your sins? Perhaps I should just order you to remain here,” her ran along his thigh, considering her choices. Alucard nearly whimpered, but it came out as a tortured sound when Integra’s hand grazed his cock, barely touching him.</p><p>“I… beg of you, master. Give me release.”</p><p>Integra looked at him, red and eager eyes looking back at unshakeable blue. She moved, deciding to indulge, slipping the toy into the briefs, retrieving the bottle of lube again. Unnecessary for Alucard, but necessary to reduce the risk of Alucard <em>breaking </em>the toy. She settled between his legs once more, lifting his legs slightly to position herself, Alucard’s hips lifting as the toy brushed against him.</p><p>“My servant…”</p><p>“Your servant, yours, master. Please—”</p><p>And his begging was finally rewarded by a movement of Integra’s hips, and as her hand settled beside Alucard for stability, and Alucard was rendered silent, followed by a pleading of Integra’s name.</p><p>And the sound is so broken that Integra can hardly chastise him for using her name, and she can see by the way he trembles that he’s stopping himself from grabbing ahold of either the sheets, or her. His obedience is thrilling, and she is close to him as she begins to move, blonde hair falling between them and the only other part of them touching. And she decides to reward him further. She is fierce and strong, lips meeting his and moving against him with more intent.</p><p>And Alucard takes, restraining every fiber in his body that desires to touch her, to reach for her and pull her closer, and to hold.</p><p>Her hands are upon him, one hand wrapping around his cock, and the other pressing against his chest as she pulls away, and he desperately leans up to continue to kiss her. He is practically wrecked, abandoning her requests by pressing back against her, chasing release, although he knows he cannot have it without her order. Integra is chasing as well, but chasing for the broken sounds Alucard is making as he becomes overwhelmed and reaching overstimulation, he begins to nonsensically plead for release. His hair is the first to waver, shadows becoming more fluid than solid matter, and Integra relents, tightening her hand.</p><p>“Come for me, my servant…”</p><p>And Alucard follows the command with the same swiftness he does all of her orders, trembling and crying out, blood-like liquid coating his chest and Integra’s hand is still there, unrelenting. It is several moments before Alucard is finally relaxed enough that Integra can ease the pressure on his chest and pull away.</p><p>And she doesn’t have the time or energy to pull away the toy from herself, instead pushing her hand down in her underwear where her own ache is, spurred on by the soft sound that is practically a purr that is coming from Alucard.</p><p>“Master—if I may…”</p><p>She decided after brief contemplation to reward him further for his obedience. A moment of weakness, perhaps. Uncharacteristic vulnerability brought on by desperation.</p><p>“You may touch me,” her hand reached for Alucard’s, pulling it towards her, guiding it. And he did not tease or overstep, careful that his reward would not be taken. And his hand quickly went to work. His hand was cool, balm to the burning desire that Integra refused to allow to overtake her. And she managed to push the brief harness down far enough to give Alucard easier access, and she allowed him the freedom of sitting up, no longer pushing back on him.</p><p>“Master—”</p><p>Her eyes met Alucard’s, staring back at him,  “Servant.”</p><p>He did not yet touch her further than what he had been allowed, and kept his hand in place. And Integra, although she did her best to seem unaffected was quickly reaching the same end. She ground against Alucard’s hand with feral need, seeking something that she could still hardly identify.</p><p>And as broken and beautiful as the cry that comes from her lips is, Integra has lost nothing and Alucard knows he has gained nothing. Nothing could break the beacon of salvation Integra was, and he would not corrupt her. And she would not beg. But that would not stop him from treading the line, or her from biting back an urgent whimper.</p><p>And she was treading the line of reaching orgasm, Alucard’s finger directly circling her clitoris, and she pushed Alucard back onto the bed, kissing him again. She had given, and now she was going to take. It was harsh and desperate, and he felt as Integra’s body began to move without control, and her soft pants are punctuated by a sharp inhale, and a moan that could have been his name as she came.</p><p>She placed her hands on Alucard’s chest to steady herself for a moment. And the moment passed faster than Alucard would have liked, as she rose back up, prying herself from Alucard. They were far too close for their apparent roles, emotionally or physically, she wasn’t sure, but it sent her back, pulling the toy from the briefs and putting back in the towel, wiping the slick residue from her hands.</p><p>She glanced back at Alucard to see he had found a different method of dealing with the residue left on his own hands, licking them. She wanted to chastise him for the depravity, but found her gaze briefly lingering on the way his tongue dragged along his fingers—but silenced the thought.</p><p>She laid back on the bed, thinking that she ought to send Alucard off before it became too late, but the haze of post-orgasm still muddled her thoughts, and she felt the sheet being pulled over her, “Alucard?”</p><p>“Yes, master?”</p><p>“Please… but the toy away. And the other things.”</p><p>“Of course, master.”</p><p>Sleep muddled into Integra’s thoughts as well, and she hardly felt her glasses being pulled from her face or the soft caress of Alucard’s re-gloved hand brushing her jaw.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>